Is camp fun or dangerous? PG 13
by JackSue4ever
Summary: The FBI goes to camp.
1. Chapter 1

*D walks into the bullpen.*

D: Hi guys. Gather around. I have some news.

Bobby: What news boss?

Tara: We're moving to Alaska?

Lucy: Why would we move to Alaska?!

*D sighs this summer so far has been the hottest summer yet and everyone was on edge.*'

D: No. Do you remember that camp we were looking out last winter?

Myles: You mean when it was cold?

Bobby: No duh Myles!

D: Yes.

Sue: What about the camp?

D: They accepted our appliances they want us to be Camp Counselors.

Jack: Is this the camp in Tennessee?

Myles: Please tell me we're not going to hill billy country?

D: Yes it is and Yes Myles we are going to hill bi.... Tennessee.

Tara: Isn't it hotter there than it is here?

D: A little but guys think about the kids. They need us to get them on the right path.

Sue: He's right. It's a juvenile camp right?

D: Yes it is.

Jack: When do we leave?

D: I know it's kind of short notice but even through we didn't find out in till today due to the letter getting lost in the mail they want us their by Seven tonight.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I do not own any characters from Sue Thomas, The Jonas brothers, Shane Gray, Uncle Brown or Connect Three. I do however own Natalie Jonas.

*At Camp Second Chance Natalie Jonas bumps into her four brothers.*

Kevin: Hi. Are the cabins ready?

Natalie: Yes. Is he going to be here this summer?

Frankie: Who?

Nick: Shane.

Frankie: Oh.

Joe: It's possible but he didn't show up last year so maybe he won't come this year.

Kevin: I could ask Uncle Brown.

Natalie: Please. I'd like a heads up and would rather not be surprised if I do see him. I'd like to keep my cool around him even through I really hope he doesn't come! I'm going to the kitchen to bake.

*At the bullpen.*

Jack: D Can I talk to you alone please?

D: Sure.

*The two go to D's office.*

D: I assume this is about Natalie.

Jack: And Shane. D I don't want the others to find out I'm Shane Gray's uncle or that my sister is Shane, Nate and Jason from Connect Three's mom. I also don't want anyone to know I personally know The Jonas brothers really well because I was best friends with their uncle Brown when we were kids. I especially don't word to get out about Shane and Natalie engagement and than about the engagement being called off by Shane.

D: I won't tell anyone I know you don't want everyone to go fan crazy or what Shane or Natalie back in those gossip rags people call magazines but Jack your secre...

Jack: I don't want to hear it.

*D watches Jack walk off.*

D: Will come out in the open eventually.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

*At Camp Second Chance. Kevin finds Natalie.*

Kevin: Hi. How many cookies have you made?

Natalie: Fifty. Did you talk to Uncle Brown?

Kevin: Yes.

Natalie: So?

Kevin: Uncle Brown talked to Jack. Shane is coming with his mom, Nate, and Jason.

Natalie: Great. Where was Jack when Uncle Brown called him?

Kevin: On his way up here.

*Later that night they have a welcome to camp bar-bq where everyone gets to know everyone else.*

*The next morning Myles joins Molly Hudson Gray at her table.*

Myles: Hi.

Molly: Hey. How was your first night?

Myles: It was like any normally first night of camp.

*He laughs.*

Myles: Who am I kidding? This camp is unlike any other. I'm sure other camps don't have to check their campers' backpacks to make sure there are not any sharp objects or guns in them. How are you doing?

Molly: I'm used to it. I've been helping Jack for years.

*Shane, Nate and Jason walk into the mass hall.*

*Nate and Jason get in the food line.*

*Shane goes over to Molly's table.*

Shane: Hi.

Molly: Hi Baby.

Myles: Do you two know each other?

Shane: No.

Myles: But Molly you just called him baby and why are you eating off her plate?

Shane: Because that's what best friends do.

Myles: You just said you don't know each other. How long have you two been best friends?

Shane: All my life.

Myles: I'm confused. Something fishy is going on here. I attend to find out what it is.

*He goes to sit with Bobby, D and Tara.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

*Molly hits Shane's shoulder.*

Shane: Hey! That hurt.

Molly: You almost blow it!

Shane: Sorry.

Molly: Why are you eating my food? Why aren't you in line with your brothers?

Shane: I love you mama.

Molly: I love you too and I will find out eventually from your brothers.

*Nate and Jason join Molly and Shane.*

Molly: Hungry buddy?

Nate: This isn't all mine. We figured Shane would never get in line since Natalie is helping Nick serve, so Nick gave us an extra plate for Shane.

Shane: Blubber mouth.

Molly: I told you I'd find out. Just one question, do you planning on avoiding her all summer?

Shane: Yes. That was my plan.

Molly: That's going to be hard since you did volunteer to help in the kitchen.

Shane: Oh I forgot about that! I agree to that when I thought Natalie wasn't coming.

Molly: You can't back out now.

Shane: I know. What time is it?

Jason: A quarter to nine.

Shane: I got to go. I have a class that starts in five.

Molly: You didn't eat anything.

Shane: Yes I did. I had a piece of toast.

Molly: That's not enough.

*Shane groans.*

Shane: Mom do we really have to get into the you're not eating enough argument? Because I really don't have time.

Molly: Keep your voice down. You're going to blow our secret and at least take an apple.

Shane: Fine.

Molly: Thank you. Have a good class.

*Later that morning with Jack and Sue.*

Jack: Are you having fun?

Sue: Yes. So what do you know about Shane Gray?

Jack: Why are you asking me? Do you like him?

Sue: Pleassse. He's like nineteen.

Jack: Actually twenty two and he is taken.

Sue: By who?

Jack: A girl.

Sue: Jack it's me remember? You can tell me anything and I won't tell.

Jack: That depends what do you already know?

Sue: You're best friends with Brown; know The Jonas personal and that Shane, Nate and Jason look like Molly which means Molly is there mom. Natalie and Shane have been avoiding each other so I assume she's the fiancée.

Jack: Ex-fiancée.

Sue: What happened?

Jack: Shane got scared. He didn't want her to get hurt. He was worried about her always ending up in the spot light. He didn't even say goodbye. He left her a note. He lied. He told her in the note he didn't think their two different worlds could fit together. How do you know so much about my family?

Sue: I read the gossip rags sometimes when I'm at the check out line at the store.

Jack: Sue you can't tell anyone.

Sue: D already knows doesn't he?

Jack: Yes.

Sue: Don't worry I'm not mad and your secret is safe with me. However if Shane keeps slipping up around the others your secret might not be has save. One more question.

Jack: Shoot.

Sue: Does Molly love Myles?

Jack: Yes.

Sue: Than she should be honest with him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

*Later that morning.*

Joe: Hey.

Natalie: Hi. What's going on?

Joe: I have something to tell you and I don't think your going to like it.

Natalie: What is it?

Joe: Shane's volunteered to help tonight in the kitchen.

Natalie: Ok.

Joe: That's all you have to say?

Natalie: Yes, remember I've decided to keep my cool around him.

Joe: I remember.

*Later that afternoon at Four Thirty, Shane comes into the kitchen.*

Shane: Hey.

*He snatches a cookie.*

Shane: Your cookies have gotten better.

Natalie: Hello. Your mom and you will be putting chips and salsa into bowls. What are you doing here so early?

Shane: I want to talk.

Natalie: No.

Shane: Natalie please.

Natalie: Ok you want to talk than tell me why you never said goodbye to my face but left a goodbye note?

*Shane kisses Natalie.*

*Natalie kisses him back. She pulls away with tears in her eyes.*

Shane: What's wrong?

Natalie: I'm sorry Shane. I can't.

Shane: What are you so afraid of blue eyes?

Natalie: Of getting hurt again.

Shane: Maybe we should just go back to being...

Natalie: Friends.

Shane: Yeah.

Natalie: I'd like that. I've missed my best friend.

Shane: Me too.

*They hug.*

*Kevin, Joe, Nick, Myles, Molly and Donna come into the kitchen.*

Kevin: What's going on?

Natalie: Nothing.

Molly: We should get started.

Donna: She's right. Shane can you cut the tomatoes?

Natalie: Mrs. Gans, Shane shouldn't have knives.

Donna: Why not?

Molly: He has a habit of cutting his fingers.

Myles: You know this how?

Molly: Lucky guess. Don't all guys cut their fingers when cutting tomatoes?

Donna: D and Davy do. Shane you can help Mrs.G... Hudson put chips and salsa in bowls. Myles and Kevin you can clean the lettuce and cut the tomatoes, Nick and Joe you two can set the tables and I'll help Natalie with dessert.

*Everyone gets to work.*

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

*A few minutes later, Shane goes over to where Donna and Natalie are making dessert.*

Natalie: Hi! Get your finger out of my frosting!

Shane: This is good.

Natalie: Thank you.

Shane: How did flour get all over your face?

Natalie: I'm a messy cook and I'm serious get away from my frosting!

Shane: Ok.

*Later that night Shane and Natalie stay up all night talking.*

*The next morning in the mass hall.*

Shane: Good morning. How are you mommy?

Molly: I'm fine. How are you?

Shane: I'm great and wonderful.

*Shane hugs her.*

Molly: You're wet! Where were you last night? I didn't see you at the camp fire.

Kevin: Or you for that matter.

Natalie: We talked all night.

Molly: Shane get off me your dripping everywhere which brings me back to my other question why are you wet?

Shane: Natalie bite me so I throw her into the lake.

Natalie: Than I splashed him and we ended up in a huge water fight.

Myles: So you two really are related?

Molly: Yes. Myles I'm sorry I lied. Are you mad?

Myles: I was at first but than I talked to Bobby and he helped me realize you were only lying to protect the boys.

Molly: I love you Myles.

Myles: I love you too.

Jack: Myles does everyone know?

Myles: Yes, but I didn't tell them they just figured it out on their own. You guys have an amazing mom.

Nate: We know.

Shane: Don't hurt her.

Myles: I promise I won't hurt her.

Tara: Since everyone is telling their secrets Bobby and I have something to share.

Lucy: I do too.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby: Tara and I are married.

Donna: How long have you two being married?

Tara: A month.

Lucy: Kevin and I are married.

Sue: Since when?

Lucy: A year ago.

Jack: Why didn't you tell us?

Kevin: We were hoping to keep it out of the media.

Sue: So why are you telling us now?

Lucy: I'm pregnant.

*Natalie squeals.*

Natalie: I'm going to be an aunt?

Kevin: Yes.

*Everyone congrats the two couples.*

Tara: How far along are you?

Lucy: Four months.

Myles: I thought you were gaining some pounds.

Molly: Myles!'

*She slaps his chest.*

Myles: But you look beautiful.

Jack: Nice save.

Tara: It explains the crabbiness.

Lucy: Yeah. I'm sorry that I've been so grumpy.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

*Everyone spends the day hanging out.*

*Shane and Natalie are walking around the woods.*

Natalie: I can't believe we are actually alone not around screaming fans.

Shane: Are you jealous?

Natalie: No.

*Somebody knocks Natalie out and stabs Shane in the side.*

*A few minutes later Natalie wakes up, looks at Shane and calls 911.*

*She than carries Shane to where Kevin, Nick, Joe, and Uncle Brown are playing ultimate Frisbee with some of the campers.*

*Brown takes one look at his niece shirt which is covered in blood and the unconscious Shane.*

Brown: Did you call 911?

Natalie: Yes.

Brown: Are you hurt?

Natalie: I'm fine.

Brown: What happened?

Natalie: I don't know. Shane and I were talking, the next thing I know I wake up on the ground and Shane's unconscious bleeding everywhere.

Brown: You need to get checked out too.

Natalie: Don't worry about me!

*She starts to cry.*

Natalie: Just help Shane please.

Brown: Kevin?

Kevin: Let her be. I'll make sure she gets checked by a paramedic.

Brown: OK Joe get me the first aid kit with bandages so I can wrap his wound, Nick go find Jack, Molly, Nate and Jason.

*Joe goes to find the first aid kit and brings it back to Brown.*

Brown: Thank you.

Joe: You're welcome.

*Brown wraps Shane's wound.*

*Nick goes to find Molly, Jack, Nate and Jason.*

*Kevin hugs Natalie.*

Natalie:*Trembling* Is he going to be OK?

Brown: I don't know. We're going to have to wait for the paramedics. How long did they say they'd be?

Natalie: Ten minutes.

*They hear a scream*

Molly: My baby!

*Molly runs over followed by Myles, Jack, Sue, Nate and Jason.*

*Molly sits on the ground and hugs Shane's limp body.*

*Myles, Jack, Nate and Jason put their hands on Molly's shoulder.*

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

*The ambulance pulls up and the EMTs rush over.*

Rob: Ma'am we're going to take good care of your son. You can ride along.

Molly: Thank you.

Jack: We'll meet you there.

Bob: Can someone tell us what happened?

Natalie: We were talking in the woods the next thing I know I wake up and he's unconscious beside me.

Rob: And you are?

Natalie: He's best friend. Is he going to be OK?

Rob: We're going to do everything we can to make sure he is.

Kevin: She needs to get checked out.

Natalie: I'm fine.

Rob: You still need to get your head checked ma'am. You could have a concussion.

*Bob checks her head.*

Bob: It looks fine but I'd like to keep her overnight , as a precaution.

Kevin: OK

Bob: Are you family?

Joe: We're her brothers.

*At the hospital the doctors give Shane a litter of blood. Now it's just a waiting game.*

Molly: Shane you have to wake up baby. I can't lose you.

*Myles comes in.*

Myles: How are you doing?

Molly: I don't want to lose him. I can't lose my miracle child.

Myles: What do you mean miracle child?

Molly: Shane was born with only half a heart. The doctor said he would never live past ten. Whenever he'd get an inflection I always worried he'd never be able to fight the germs away like his brothers.

Myles: Molly what happened to your husband?

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Molly: He left when Shane was seven, Jason was eight and Nate was five.

Myles: Why did he leave?

Molly: He wasn't the family man type. He was a workaholic.

Myles: I'm sorry Molly.

Molly: It's OK I forgive him a long time ago.

Myles: What about the boys?

Molly: They never really got a chance to know their dad, I guess that's why their so close to Jack. He stepped in and has been more of a father to them than their own dad ever was. Have you heard from Brown about whether they found who did this yet?

Myles: No, but D and the local police are still looking. They're going to find whoever did this.

Molly: How's Natalie?

Myles: Worried. She'd like to see him and you need a break.

Molly: I can't leave him.

Myles: We'll just go to the cafe downstairs for coffee.

Molly: OK

*Myles takes Molly downstairs.*

*Natalie goes into Shane's room.*

Natalie: Shane please wake up. You have too. I love you and I want to marry you. I want to be Mrs. Gray.

*She takes her necklace off, takes her engagement ring off the necklace and slips it onto her ring finger.*

Natalie: Do you remember when we were five and I fell off your bunk bed and busted my head open? You promised to stay with me in till I felt better. Do you remember when we're thirteen and smoke out to go see that scary PG-13 movie that Kevin and your mom had said no too? Boy where we in big trouble when they found out, but we won't in has much trouble not like when we were when we snoke out to go to Travis Harrison's party with no adult supervision. We were grounded for Three months thanks to Jack and Uncle Brown, if your mom and Kevin had it their way we would have been grounded for a century. The stupidest thing we ever did was get those tattoos with each other's names on our back. We were grounded for four months, but now that I think about it that wasn't even the stupidest thing, the stupidest thing was hitchhiking from Wisconsin to D.C to see your Uncle Jack. We were grounded for six months. Do you remember when I told you I got my tattoo removed? I lied. I was so angry at you.

*Natalie falls asleep.*

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

*She's awakening by feeling a touch on her ring finger.*

Natalie: Hi. You're awake.

Shane: You're wearing your engagement ring. You lied to me.

Natalie: About what?

Shane: You told me a long time ago that you got your tattoo removed.

Natalie: You heard me!

Shane: I did.

*He runs his thumb over her ring finger.*

Shane: Did you really think I might leave you?

Natalie: Kind of.

Shane: Ye of little faith. I'm not going anywhere. We still have a life time to live together. So why did you lie?

Natalie: I was mad. I'm sorry.

Shane: Me too.

Natalie: What are you sorry for?

Shane: Remember that fight we had before I left and didn't say goodbye?

Natalie: I remember. It was a pretty stupid fight whether or not you should go on tour before our wedding.

Shane: That's one of the many things I'm sorry about,

Natalie: What about the others?

Shane: Too long a list to name them all but the thing I'm the most sorriest about is leaving you a note, not even saying goodbye or calling. I love you Natalie.

Natalie: Good, because I really don't want to marry someone who doesn't love me.

Shane: We've been through a lot together.

Natalie: The good and the bad times.

Shane: Like when you told my mom I hit Riley Thompson?

Natalie: Yes, that was pay back for lying to Kevin and telling him I had hit Lydia West-land and getting me in trouble.

Shane: Oh yeah I'd forgotten about that. We seemed to get into more trouble together than apart.

*Kevin comes in.*

Kevin: Hi. Look who's awake.

Shane: Hi.

*Molly and Myles come in.*

Molly: I thought I heard voices. You're awake.

Shane: I seem to be getting that a lot lately.

Molly: Ha. Very funny smart alack How are you feeling?

Shane: Fine.

*Molly hugs him and than slaps his arm.*

Shane: Hey! That hurt! What was that for?

Molly: That was for scaring me to death. Don't ever do that again!

Shane: I won't.

*The others come in.*

Nate: Hi.

*He goes to hug his older brother.*

Jason: You scared us all to death.

*He ruffs his younger brother's hair.*

Jack: Don't ever do that again!

Shane: I'll try not too.

*Just than the sunlight shines through the window and sparkles on Natalie's ring.*

Molly: You always were the... You're wearing your engagement ring?

*Natalie smiles.* Was that a question or a statement?

Molly: You two were made for each other!

Shane: Thank you.

Molly: That wasn't a compliment.

Shane: Words hurt mom. What were you going to say before?

Molly: Never mind.

Joe: Why are you wearing the engagement ring?

Natalie: The wedding is back on.

Nick: Let me get this straight, it takes almost losing each other for you two pigheaded people to finally realize what everyone else know all along and has been starring right in front of you this whole time?

Natalie: Yes.

Shane: Hey! We're not pigheaded!

Jason: You're not pigheaded.

Natalie: Thank you.

Kevin: No, your nuts!

Shane: Hey!

*The sunlight glitters on Sue's ring finger.*

Lucy: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

Kevin: What's wrong?

Lucy: Oh my gosh! Why?

Kevin: OK, maybe you need to get some sleep.

Lucy: I'm fine! Just upset my best friend didn't tell me Jack proposed!

Kevin: You need to calm down. Our son needs you to stay calm.

Lucy: Excuse me?

Joe: In coming.

Kevin: What?

Lucy: Our son!

Shane: What's going on?

Joe: Just an argument they've been having for a month.

Nate: About what?

Kevin: What are you carrying on about?

Lucy: First I'm not carrying on and second it's a girl!

Kevin: We don't know what the baby is and we never will know any less we...

Lucy: Shut up! You are such a jerk!

*Lucy leaves.*

Kevin: Sorry guys.

*Kevin follows Lucy out.*

Molly: What was that about?

Joe: Lucy doesn't want to know the sex of the baby in till he or she is born and Kevin wants to know sooner.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Tara: When's the wedding?

Sue: Which one?

Tara: OK Let me rephrase that. When are the weddings?

Natalie: Two weeks.

Molly: Two weeks?

Joe: OK filling in for Kevin who is off fixing his own mistakes, are you insane?

Natalie: We love each other and we've already wasted two years.

Jack: She makes a good point.

Natalie: I've also loved you.

Jack: Of course you do because I've always gotten your boyfriend's butt out of trouble.

Shane: No, that's why I love you.

Jack: Except for the tattoo issue, nobody could have saved you from your mom's wrath.

Molly: I'd forgotten about the tattoo.

Shane: I just found out Natalie lied and never got her's removed.

Nate: So? You never got yours removed, but you lied to mom. Ops.

Shane: Remedy me to kick your butt later.

Nate: At least I waited in till you were older and mom can't ground you.

Molly: What else have you lied to me about?

Shane: Nothing. Nate has a butterfly tattoo.

Nate: Shane!

Molly: He most of gotten the idea from you!

Shane: You can't blame me this time. Jason had a tattoo before I ever did.

Jason: You've kept the secret for six years, why blab now?

Shane: I'm not taking the blame.

Nate: You're the only one who has a girl's name on your lower...

*Shane covers his mouth.*

Molly: Where's your brother's tattoo?

Jason: Lower back same place has Natalie's.

Molly: I got to see these tattoos.

Natalie: You couldn't keep your mouth shut! I was hoping nobody would see it but thanks to you now they will.

Shane: Come on Nat don't be mad.

Natalie: What did you say? I think it's time for the tickle monster.

*She ticklers him.*

Shane: Ow!

Natalie: What's wrong?

Shane: My side hurts.

Natalie: I'm sorry.

Shane: You didn't do it. What happened?

Molly: You don't remember?

Shane: If I did why would I be asking?

Jack: Hey!

Molly: I got it Jack. You're crabby when you're in pain.

Shane: Sorry. What happened?

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Molly: What do you remember?

Shane: I remember Natalie getting hit and falling down. Are you OK?

Natalie: I'm fine, but I have to stay overnight to make sure I don't have a concussion.

Shane: Are you listening to the doctors?

Natalie: Yes, why does everyone keep asking me that?

*Everyone laughs.*

Natalie: Never mind. Forgot I asked that.

Molly: You were stabbed in the side.

Shane: By whom?

Jack: D and the Tennessee police are trying to figure that out.

*Bobby phone rings.*

Bobby: Hello.

D: Hi.

Bobby: What's wrong?

D: We figured out who stabbed Shane.

Bobby: Who?

D: Alex.

Bobby: Oh no. How are you and Donna?

D: We'll be fine Donna want with Alex to the station and Tonya's on her way. How's Shane?

Bobby: In pain. Are you guys going to stay?

D: Yes. When will you guys be back?

Bobby: Probably tomorrow.

D: Is Shane going to want to come back?

Bobby: I don't know.

Shane: Is that D?

Bobby: Yes.

Shane: Let me talk to him.

Bobby: I'm putting Shane on.

D: OK

Shane: Hi.

D: Hi. Are you coming back with the others tomorrow?

Shane: Yes, why won't I?

D: You mean other than the fact you were attacked?

Shane: And mom thinks I'm sarcastic.

D: Are you sure?

Shane: I'm sure.

D: OK Bye.

*They hang-up.*

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Natalie: Why did Alex stab him?

Bobby: D says he doesn't know.

Molly: I feel bad for Tonya.

Epilogue

*A year later the whole gang is back at camp with three additions and two more on the way.*

*Shane is holding Lauren Kathleen Gray.*

*Natalie comes over.*

Natalie: Hi. You have to be on stage soon, so hand over Lauren.

Shane: My girl wants to be a rock princess.

Natalie: I see that by her shirt, but she can be a rock princess with me away from the drums, I don't want her to lose her hearing like you.

*Shane ticklers Natalie.*

*Molly comes over.*

Molly: Nice tattoo. It's so sweet a heart with Shane's name on it just like Shane's except his has your name and is purple. Hand over my granddaughter over and your brother... Shane!

Shane: What? I didn't do anything!

Molly: Than explain the tattoo on her neck.

Natalie: Shane Gray!

Shane: Before you have a cow it's a stick on washable one.

Natalie: That better be true for your own safety.

*Jack and Sue come over.*

Jack: Hi guys.

*Lucy and Kevin come over with Michael Aaron Jonas.*

Lucy: Hi guys.

Shane: Mom where's my baby sister?

Molly: Probably...

*Myles comes over with Chloe Faith Leland.*

Shane: There she is.

Chloe: Sane.

Shane: Hi sweetie.

*Chloe reaches for Shane.*

Molly: Give your brother a hug and than go back to daddy. Your brother has to get on stage.

*Chloe hugs Shane.*

Natalie: Have a great show.

Shane: Thanks.

*They kiss.*

Lauren: Have fun daddy.

Shane: Thanks princess.

The End


End file.
